Saphira Jackson
by LeoValdezLover2000
Summary: When Nemesis decides that there is too much order at Camp Half-Blood Percy Jackson is in for a wild ride. Gender-Bender, Three-shot. Should be rated K but I'm paranoid.
1. Changing

Percy P.O.V.

Just a quick warning demigod dreams really suck and I mean really suck, take this one for example. The one that ruined my life:

I was watching a goddess (or what I thought was a goddess) walking down the beach at camp Half-blood murmuring

"Too much order to much good needs some Chaos tip the scales"

Well if that wasn't freaky enough it just got worse

She pointed at my cabin and chanted throwing beams of light

"PERCY JACKSON SON OF POSIEDON YOUR TIME MUST END CHANGE YOU CHANGE YOU FROM BOY TO GIRL I NOW NAME YOU SAPHIRA JACKSON" She screamed and I felt pain immense pain I almost blacked out but I stood strong

I woke up still in pain and saw what I was wearing and then I really did black out when I woke up it was 3:10 A.M. good. I was wearing really short Black Booty Shorts and a hot pink tank top I leapt out of bed and saw myself in the mirror and I blacked out, again.

When I woke up it was 4:09 A.M. I did a double take at the Mirror again I wasn't in my normal body I was in a girl's body with black hair that reached my waist in a long wave with sea green streaks, which matched my eyes perfectly I had an angular nose and ivory skin with bright red lips and only the lightest traces of make-up.

I actually looked really good. But I was scared like really scared I went to change and realised that all my clothes were different too, oh joy.

I needed help but who…

Annabeth

And then I sprinted for the Athena Cabin in my tank top and shorts.


	2. Discoveries

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was chilling in my cabin when I heard someone knocking, no hammering on the door. Malcolm stood up and answered.

First he looked grumpy and snappy but then he looked at the girl in the doorway and snapped upwards running his hand through his hair and smiling

"Why hello there" He said sweetly and I almost laughed

"Oh shut it brain boy, I need Annabeth" she said and she had a sweet voice like tinkling bells. Why would she want me?

"Erm sure Annabeth you're wanted by…" Malcolm looked at her questioningly. She whispered something and Malcolm began to laugh while the girl slapped him and pulled out a bronze sword

Wait bronze sword, oh god no.

"By Percy" Malcolm choked out after composing himself a little then erupted into more laughter and waking up the whole cabin.

I jumped out of bed and got my first view of the girl silhouetted against the sunrise and whoa.

She was absolutely beautiful.

"Seaweed Brain" I called seriously hoping my hunch was wrong

"Oh hey Wise Girl" She called back.

Nope suspicions confirmed it was him – her

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURELF PERCY" I screeched with the whole cabin looking at Percy like they couldn't believe what they saw, then again neither could I.

I started to pummel every part of her but she was still as strong as when she was a he.

Within seconds she had me pinned to the cabin wall.

"Please Annabeth I need your help" Percy muttered

"Okay" I mumbled and Percy began to drag me to her cabin we sat on her bed.

"So what happened" I asked

She told me her story. When she finished I had gone so quiet and pale you'd think I was dead.

"Annabeth are you okay, Annabeth" Percy mumbled

"What, hmmm" I said

"Who do you think was the girl" Percy said

"Percy I think it was Nemesis goddess of revenge" I said softly

"Oh like Ethan's mum" Percy said stupidly

"Yes Percy but I think you might need a new name" I said

"Well Nemesis said Saphira Jackson so..." She trailed off

"Well then Saphira lets go to breakfast" I said

"Do we have to I don't want to go as a girl" she complained

"Yes now come on seaweed brain get dressed" I called throwing clothes at her when she came out she looked really pretty with tight black skinny jeans and an orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt.

"Wow…C-come on well be late" I said

"So did I do okay" she asked and then laughed a beautiful, melodious laugh.

"Yes now come on" I said dragging her to the pavilion.


	3. Revelations

3rd Person P.O.V.

As Annabeth and Saphira entered the Pavilion heads turned and people gasped when they saw Saphira.

Annabeth and Saphira gave each other a quick hug and parted ways Annabeth went to the Athena table and Saphira went to the Poseidon table. Then Clarisse stood up and stared at the girl before saying

"That's Prissy's table girl so get off before Poseidon incinerates you."

"Yeah well I really doubt dad" There were lots of gasps "Will incinerate me" Saphira finished when there were six bright flashes.

There stood Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Hades, Hermes and Poseidon stood there

"Who are you and why are you sitting at my table" Poseidon shouted

"Why father do you not recognize me" Saphira said

Poseidon stood there dumbstruck then roared

"I HAVE NO DAUGHTER JUST A SON WHERE IS PERCY" That was when people noticed that Percy wasn't there

"Why dad you're not very sharp I am right here" People looked confused but some had figured it out and looked at Saphira in horror mixed in with shock.

"Who the Hades are you" Zeus yelled

"Why uncle I am Saphira Jackson"

At that everyone stared at her figuring out who it was

"Slayer of Medusa, Defeater of the Minotaur, I slayed 5 Titans and 9 giants, I sailed the Sea of Monsters, The defeater of Ares and Kronos. I am the Bane of Gaia".

Everyone stared at her unable to comprehend what they were hearing.

"I am Saphira Jackson or as most of you know me as Percy Jackson son of Poseidon or daughter I suppose" She finished flipping her hair back, smiling.

First the campers stared at her in shock. Then Grover took a tentative step forward

"P-Percy is that really you" He bleated

"Yeah G-man do you like my new appearance, oh and it's Saphira" said Saphira

"Whoa man, you're hot" Leo said "You don't mind if I hit on you do you?"

Saphira raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay forget it" Leo muttered

Piper stepped forward and gave Saphira a hug and the campers took that as an invite and tackled her in a hug. Everyone stared and looked her over some smiling and some mildly disgusted.

Only the gods, Chiron, Hazel and Frank stayed in the exact same place

"Percy could you please explain what happened" Athena asked.

So Percy told his story and the camp sat enthralled when he finished everyone looked furious.

"Okay so Percy I need a quick sample of your voice to see how long this charm will last" Apollo said

So Saphira hummed a soft, sweet tune that left everyone enthralled.

"Erm okay that sounded like church bells so

Birds is a week

Wind is a month

Drums is a year

And Church Bells is forever. I'm sorry Percy but you are stuck like this, it's permanent" Apollo said

Percy looked Horrified.

THIS IS THE END OF MY THREE SHOT TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL


End file.
